Estranho Amor 2
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Bella e Emmett eram melhores amigos que foram morar juntos quando se formaram. Emmett era gay, mas mesmo assim ele e Bella ficavam s vezes. Em uma festa eles conhecem Edward e ambos se apaixonam por ele, o que acontece agora? Pode um amor ser assim? CONTÉM RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAL MASCULINA, leiam as notas da história.
1. Capítulo Único

**Notas da Fanfic:**

*Edward/ Bella/ Emmett  
>*Edward Bella  
>*EdwardEmmett  
>*EmmettBella  
>*Contém RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAL entre Emmett e Edward, se não gosta não leia.<br>*Para os fãs de Estranho Amor 1. Versão contrária.

* * *

><p>O amor não escolhe quantidade... nem sexo.<p>

Isabella Swan abriu a porta do seu apartamento dando um suspiro cansado.

Estava morta de casada, tinha tido um dia super cansativo na editora. Uma reunião chata com uma autora que estava se achando a tal, só porque um de seus livros estava fazendo sucesso, passaram a tarde toda negociando o próximo livro dela, mas ela queria um preço absurdo. Mas felizmente chegaram a um consenso.

A cabeça de Bella, como Isabella gostava de ser chamada, doía e tudo que ela queria era chegar ao seu apartamento e encontrar seus namorados.

Sim você leu bem.

Seus namorados. No plural mesmo.

Bom, vamos voltar a onde tudo começou.

Isabella Swan estava cursando Inglês quando conheceu Emmett McCarty na Universidade de Seattle, ele fazia Educação Física. Ele era um homem alto e musculoso parecia um halterofilista, Bella o achou lindo e sentiu uma enorme atração por ele. Eles pegavam uma aula juntos e tornaram-se amigos, Bella pensava que a relação deles podia ir para algo maior.

Ela podia não ser uma deusa da beleza, mas se achava muito bonita, seus cabelos longos e castanhos, sua pele branca, seus lábios cheios e rosados, seu rosto em formato de coração e de olhos cor de chocolate, estes que se arregalaram quando soube do segredo bombástico de Emmett.

Emmett um dos homens mais gostosos e desejáveis da universidade era Gay. Sim isso mesmo. Gay. E com G maiúsculo.

A esperança de Bella foi para o ralo, mas isso não impediu de surgir uma grande amizade entre eles. Ela até confessou que pensava que um dia eles ficariam e até se divertiam com isso e Emmett acabou confessando que a achava muito bonita e que se um dia fosse pegar uma mulher seria ela.

Quem olhasse para ele não diria que ele era gay, apesar de sua opção sexual, Emmett se vestia como um homem e se portava como um, apesar de ser bem mais cuidadoso. Gostava de fazer sobrancelhas, unhas, era bem vaidoso e até hidratava seu cabelo curto, depilava suas pernas, peitos e axilas e com cera. Gritava que só, mas ele tirava tudinho.

Ás vezes ele dava umas reboladinhas com sua bunda musculosa o que fazia muitas mulheres suspirarem decepcionada e alguns homens que eram gays sonharem com uma oportunidade.

Quando fizeram 22 anos se formaram na Universidade e decidiram ir morar juntos. Eles eram muitos amigos e faziam quase tudo juntos, em um dia que beberam de mais acabaram fazendo sexo o que fez Emmett perceber que ele sentia desejo por mulher também, já que isso se repetiu umas três vezes, mas ele dizia que era um gay que gostava de foder boceta, mas só a de Bella palavras dele, porque só de imaginar ele com outra mulher ele sentia enjoos, mas com Bella era diferente.

Então acabou percebendo que gostava de Bella um pouco mais do que como amiga e isso era estranho já que ele gostava de homens também.

Foi numa festa que foram meses depois de estarem formados que o conheceram.

O nome dele era Edward Masen. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos de um tom de bronze incomum e olhos em um tom de verde, era esguio, não muito musculoso nem magro.

Surgiu uma atração imediata entre ele e Bella.

Eles ficaram aquela noite e saíram durante um mês antes de Edward pedir Bella em namoro. Eles eram perfeitos juntos, mas Bella começou a perceber que surgia uma tensão muito estranha entre Edward e Emmett. Eles tinham ciúmes um do outro.

Um dia Emmett e Bella brigaram muito feio, definitivamente a pior briga entre eles, então o homem confessou que estava apaixonado por Edward.

Bella ficou em choque, eles brigaram e ela saiu do apartamento. Edward não acreditou quando Bella contou isso para ele, achou engraçado e até riu. Bella morou uma semana com ele, mas ele percebeu como sua namorada estava triste sentindo falta do amigo.

Então ele tomou coragem e foi conversar com Emmett, eles tiveram uma longa conversa, Emmett acabou dizendo que sentia desejo por ele e Bella e que já havia se masturbado muito vendo os dois transarem quando estavam no apartamento e confessou que gostaria até de participar. Edward achou loucura tudo aquilo, mas loucura ainda que se sentiu excitado com o que ouviu, parecia que seus sonhos estavam se tornando realidade.

Já que ele não parava de sonhar com ele transando com Bella e Emmett ao mesmo tempo o fazendo acordar duro como uma rocha e começar a questionar sua sexualidade.

Emmett e Bella fizeram as pazes, por estranho que pareça Edward tornou muito amigo do grandão o que até fez Bella ficar com os ciúmes, mas os três se aproximaram muito, cada um sabia para onde isso estava indo, mas ninguém ousava comentar sobre o assunto.

Eles saíam, se divertiam, assistiam filmes juntos, conversavam muito, Bella e Edward sempre trocando carinhos, Emmett apenas os olhava com um olhar estranho, às vezes Edward e Emmett brincavam com alguma garçonete que os atendia quando lanchavam em algum lugar achando engraçado a reação que elas faziam quando fingiam que era um casal homossexual. Bella ria se divertido com tudo, ela começou também a sonhar em que eles formavam um estranho triangulo amoroso. Neles não só ela ficava com os dois como eles dois ficavam um com o outro também e ela acordava excitada com tudo aquilo. Tá certo ela sempre foi tarada, mas isso era de mais, ou não?

A cada dia que passava a tensão sexual entre eles aumentava.

É como dizem, quando a bebida entre a verdade sai.

Em uma noite eles beberam além da conta, chegaram ao apartamento que Bella e Emmett dividiam alegres de mais da conta, Edward agarrava Bella sem nenhum pudor apertando sua bunda e beijando seus lábios com força roçando sua ereção nela, sem nem se preocupar que Emmett ainda estava ali e observava tudo.

Enquanto eles se agarravam Emmett não aguentou e decidiu pelo menos tentar. Ele se aproximou deles e beijou o rosto de Bella delicadamente até encontrar a boca deles que se afastaram, os lábios dos três se colaram e eles colocaram a língua para fora a língua deles se tocando e acariciando como dava, Emmett não aguentando puxou Edward e beijou a boca dele com desejo, suas línguas se entrelaçando e se acariciando suavemente.

Edward se separou dele assustado, mas não pelo beijo, mas sim com as reações que seu corpo teve ao beijo, ele queria mais bem mais.

Naquela noite os três se entregaram a paixão e desejo que sentia. Bella ficou com Edward que ficou com Emmett que ficou com Bella. Foi uma confusão só, mas por mais estranho que possa parecer na manhã seguinte quando acordaram não acharam estranho nem nada, eles conversaram e decidiram continuar com isso, para ver até onde isso daria.

E deu. Muito. Estavam a sete anos juntos. Moravam juntos, viviam juntos e amavam juntos.

Eles se amavam mutuamente. Bella e Edward claro já se amavam antes mesmo daquilo começar e Emmett apenas completou a peça do quebra cabeça deles, fazendo o amor deles ainda ficar mais perfeito com a presença de outra pessoa. Edward sempre demonstrava seu amor por Bella que sempre mostrava o quanto amava os dois assim como Emmett. Edward era mais fechado, apesar ainda de tanto tempo, sempre quando ficava com Emmett ficava com Bella querendo talvez reafirmar sua masculinidade, por mais que ele demonstrasse o quanto gostava de ficar com Emmett também.

— Alguém em casa? — Bella disse alto, ela largou seus saltos que usava na porta, tinha essa mania. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para o quarto.

— Oi amor — Edward apareceu saindo da cozinha e a encontrando no corredor.

— Ed... — Bella disse sorrindo e o abraçando, eles se beijaram levemente — Chegou cedo hoje... — murmurou ela indo para o quarto com ele a seguindo.

— Uhum, a última turma foi para um passeio — ele disse se sentando na cama a vendo ir para o closet deles e tirar sua roupa lentamente, ele desviou o olhar não querendo ficar excitado agora, já que bastava olhar para ela que ele ficava ardendo de desejo, ainda mais que estavam há dois dias sem sexo.

— Hum... Bom, vou tomar um banho — ela disse — Já volto.

Ele assentiu a vendo ir para o banheiro nua. Queria acompanha-la, mas sabia se fosse com ela a janta iria queimar.

Ele voltou para a cozinha mexendo a panela da carne cozida que estava fazendo catarolando uma música de rock.

Ele gostava de cozinhar, era um dos hobbies dele, já havia pensado em ser cozinheiro, mas decidir seguir mesmo a carreira de professor que era outra coisa que ele gostava. Ensinar.

Ouviu o barulho da porta abrir e logo depois um braço forte o envolveu e um beijo foi depositado em seu pescoço.

— Hum Ed... Que cheiro bom está fazendo o que? — Emmett disse respirando no pescoço dele, Edward sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar. Emmett o sabia seduzi-lo como ninguém.

—Macarronada com molho de tomate e queijo — Edward respondeu sorrindo para seu namorado olhando em seus olhos azuis brilhantes, seu sorriso com covinhas.

— Delicia. A amore já chegou? — ele perguntou.

— Sim está banhando — ele disse.

— Vou ver se ela me deixa fazer companhia a ela — ele disse divertido.

— Sortudo — Edward disse com um biquinho na qual Emmett beijou levemente.

— Já volto gostoso — ele disse saindo rebolando da cozinha. Edward riu, Emmett ás vezes tinha tendências a ser muito feminina, o que ele agradecia, já que amava ser o homem da relação, a maioria das vezes pelo menos.

Não passou nem dez minutos e ele sentiu um cheiro bem característico de Bella, ele sorriu se virando e encontrou Bella entrando na cozinha, ela vestia uma blusa branca sem sutiã e um short cinza bem curtinho que era de um pijama antigo dela.

Ela sorriu olhando para ele.

— Quer ajuda? — ela perguntou.

— Não, baby, eu já estou terminando — ele disse sorrindo — Mas se quiser indo colocando a mesa... — ela assentiu.

Bella arrumou a mesa rapidamente, quando terminou Edward sorriu para ela roubando um selinho.

— Só esperar Emm — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Ele vai demorar, você sabe como ele é, lava tudo umas dez vezes — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— E você não quis tomar banho com ele? — ele perguntou.

— Hum... Não, nem o deixei entrar no banheiro, você sabe que se ele entrasse, nós não sairíamos tão cedo.

— E eu ficaria aqui sozinho — ele disse com um falso bico.

Bella sorriu beijando o bico dele.

— Eu o faria vim te chamar — ela piscou e o puxou pela nuca, beijando a boca dele com força, seus lábios se encaixando e suas línguas se entrelaçando.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, apertando a cintura dela, desceu sua mão e apertou sua bunda, ela gemeu mordiscando o lábio dele.

— Porra já começaram sem mim? — Emmett disse entrando na cozinha vestido só com uma bermuda preta, tanto Edward como Bella suspiraram. Emmett era realmente de tirar o fôlego, ainda mais com seu peito nu e definido para fora. Ele era muito musculoso e tinha um verdadeiro tanque cheio de gominhos, sem falar naquele V que descia pelo seu quadril.

— Nossa você tomou banho de gato foi? — Edward brincou.

— Poxa, se eu demoro vocês reclamam, se eu sou rápido vocês reclamam, não entendo vocês — ele disse com um biquinho.

— Dramático — Bella disse rolando seus olhos, mas o puxou beijando o bico dele.

— Pensei em vocês o dia todo hoje — Emmett disse suspirando — Estava um porre naquela academia.

— Nossa grandão deveria tá mesmo nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você dizer isso — Bella disse e esticou sua mão acariciando o cabelo dele levemente.

— Desculpe não ter ido almoçar contigo hoje, esqueci que ia ter conselho de classe hoje — Edward disse pegando na mão grande, mas macia de Emmett.

— Tudo bem, temos o agora — ele disse sorrindo para eles, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade e amor.

Ele deslizou sua mão pelo braço de Edward e o segurou em sua nuca, olhando em seus olhos verdes, o puxou encaixando suas bocas, pediu passagem com sua língua e penetrou na boca dele, encontrando a língua de Edward, eles entrelaçaram sua língua e se acariciavam com ela, um beijo suave e lento, cheio de amor, apesar de tudo.

Bella sorriu vendo eles se beijando e se aproximou beijando o rosto de Emmett e o de Edward, depois deslizou sua língua pelos lábios deles que se separaram e deram um beijo triplo cheio de amor e carinho, sem nada de luxuria, eles apenas querendo sentir um ao outro.

— É. Melhor. Comermos. Antes. Que. A. Comida. Esfrie. — Edward disse se separando deles e dando um selinho em cada enquanto falava.

— Ou você vire a comida — Emmett disse sorrindo abertamente mostrando suas covinhas, Bella riu e Edward rolou os olhos se virando.

Eles se sentaram a mesa e Bella colocou a panela na mesa fazendo o prato dos dois, comeram conversando sobre o dia deles e fazendo gracinhas. Era impossível eles terem um jantar tranquilo, não quando Emmett e Edward estavam juntos, Bella mais ria que comia, eles sempre fazendo gracinhas e contando piadas, ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia cuspido a comida fora quando um dos dois fazia alguma gracinha.

Quando terminaram Emmett e Bella arrumaram a cozinha já que Edward que havia cozinhado.

Ele ficou ali observando eles limparem tudo e sorrindo. Ele odiava ter que limpar a bagunça, lavar louça e limpar a casa não era com ele.

— Vamos assistir a um filme? — Bella perguntou quando terminaram tudo.

— Claro — eles responderam sorrindo.

Decidiram ir assistir no quarto deles que tinha mais espaço para eles, ligaram a televisão. A cama deles era enorme e haviam mandado fazer especialmente para eles, ocupava quase o quarto inteiro, encostada na parede tendo só o outro lado livre ao lado o criado mudo.

Eles se deitaram na cama Emmett encostado na cabeceira, Bella deitada entre as pernas dele com a cabeça em seu peito e Edward entre as pernas dela com a cabeça no peito dela.

O filme era francês e logo no começo perceberam que não era tão legal, mesmo assim começaram a assistir a mão de Edward acariciava a coxa de Bella suavemente.

— Emm... para — Edward se virou vendo que Emmett havia puxado um seio da Bella pelo decote e brincava com seu mamilo rosado que estava eriçado.

— Tem certeza? — Emmett perguntou em seu ouvido sugando o lóbulo e olhando para Edward que não aguentou e se inclinou colocando o seio dela em sua boca.

— Droga — ela praguejou sentindo a excitação tomar conta do seu corpo.

Emmett sorriu e se inclinou beijando a boca dela com desejo, Edward puxou o outro seio dela para fora do decote e o massageou com sua mão enquanto ele ainda chupava o outro, depois trocou brincando com sua boca no outro.

Ele puxou a blusa dela para cima tirando-a e a puxou beijando sua boca, sentiu Emmett sair de trás dela e ele a deitou na cama, sentiu uma mão conhecida descer pelo seu estomago e arranhar levemente antes de puxar a blusa que usava. Edward se separou de Bella tirando a blusa olhando para Emmett que encarava seu peito nu. Que bom que ele não era o único que tinha uma queda por peitos.

Ele voltou a beijar Bella enquanto brincava com seus seios e a boca de Emmett se ocupou em beijar e arranhar o pescoço de Edward, ele gemeu e puxou Emmett pelo pescoço beijando a boca dele com força.

Bella beijou o pescoço de Emmett e de Edward revezando e deslizou sua mão pelo peito dele, uma em cada, até encontrar o volume deles no seu quadril. Ela os acariciou por cima da bermuda que usavam, sentindo ficarem ainda mais duros.

Ela era uma sortuda. Tinha aqueles homens só para ela.

Eles eram lindos, gostosos e sem falar que eram superdotados.

Edward era o maior, seu membro tinha uns 24cm, sim acredite ela já havia medido eles, mas era mais fino que Emmett que tinha 22 cm. Bella achava aquela parte deles linda, seus membros duros, as veias saltadas, a cabecinha de cogumelo rosada, poucos pelos ao redor e suas bolas eram cheias.

Sentiu a mão de Edward deslizar por seu estomago também e acariciar seu sexo por cima do short que usava, ele se separou de Emmett e puxou o short de Bella.

Ele se deitou na cama e Bella sabia o que ele queria, então se agachou deixando seu sexo na cara dele, Edward penetrou um dedo dentro dela movimentando, antes de lamber sua fenda molhada.

Emmett beijou os lábios de Bella e desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela, até encontrar o queixo de Edward ele mordiscou aquela parte e foi descendo mais, pelo peito dele branco com seus mamilos ele desceu mais arranhando seus dentes pelo estomago de Edward até encontrar seu quadril, ele puxou sua bermuda deixando-o nu.

Olhou o membro dele duro e que apontava para ele.

— Meu gostoso — ele murmurou segurando o membro de Edward que chupava o sexo de Bella com desejo, ela gemia mordiscando seus lábios e rebolando seu quadril levemente.

Emmett se inclinou e beijou levemente todo o cumprimento de Edward contornando com sua língua a glande dele fazendo o ruivo gemer de desejo.

Ele colocou o membro em sua boca abrigando o máximo que conseguia e chupando do jeito que sabia que ele gostava.

Massageava com a mão o resto que não cabia na boca e suas bolas, mas Emmett tinha uma boca grande e para ele era fácil colocar o membro todo de Edward na boca, fazendo o namorado ficar doido com aquilo.

Ele chupava com força se deliciando com aquele membro gostoso, sentindo seu gostinho de pré-gozo e as estocadas dele em sua garganta.

Edward gemia e estocava na boca do namorado enquanto chupava sua namorada do jeito que ela gostava estimulando seu clitóris e penetrando sua língua em seu sexo, ela gemia e esfregava seu sexo na cara dele que sabia que logo ela gozaria assim como ele estava sentindo seu orgasmo vim.

Bella gemia e seu corpo se contorcia seu baixo ventre se apertar e ela gozou na boca de Edward que continuou a chupar tudo que conseguia dela.

Ela abriu os olhos vendo Emmett fazer garganta profunda em Edward e começou a sentir-se excitada de novo, amava ver os dois assim. Edward colocou a mão na cabeça de Emmett gemendo alto e sabia que ele estava gozando, Emmett tirou a boca chupando o gozo dele.

Bella puxou a boca dele e o beijou com força sugando cada gotinha do gozo de Edward que pudesse haver. Depois se separou e beijou Edward.

Emmett se sentou na cama com as pernas abertas e esticadas, havia tirado sua bermuda e acariciava seu membro com força em sua mão e gemendo.

Edward olhou para ela e eles sorriram se aproximando de Emmett. Bella beijou o corpo dele enquanto Edward foi direto para seu membro tirando a mão dele e colocando a sua, massageando seu membro subindo e descendo sua mão nele que já estava bem babado, a boca de Bella desceu pelo estomago do grandão e beijou a virilha dele, Edward beijou a boca dela e depois eles beijaram o membro de Emmett suavemente, dando simples selinhos por toda sua extensão, sua virilha e suas bolas.

Bella o colocou em sua boca chupando até onde conseguia enquanto Edward continuava a brincar com suas bolas, eles revezaram.

Emmett gemia conforme as chupadas e movimentos deles ficavam mais rápidos ele estocava com força na boca de um e outro, quando sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximar puxou a boca de Edward e gozou no peito dele, sabendo que ele não gostava muito de beber dele e respeitava. Bella tratou de chupar e lamber cada parte do liquido dele no peito de Edward e terminou beijando a boca dele com desejo.

Emmett se aproximou e os beijou também, ficaram se beijando por intermináveis minutos, dando beijos e mais beijos triplos e duplos, acariciando o corpo um do outro.

— Me fode Ed, quero sentir seu pau na minha bundinha— Emmett sussurrou no ouvido dele, chupando seu lóbulo. Edward gemeu acariciando o membro duro dele.

— Você vai comer essa bocetinha gostosa aqui? — ele perguntou enquanto movimentava seus dedos no sexo de Bella.

— Do jeito que você gosta — Emmett disse beijando a boca dele.

— Vem Bella, vamos fazer um sanduiche do grandão aqui — ele disse.

Bella sorriu o beijando, ela se deitou na cama de pernas abertas e Emmett ficou por cima dela, ele beijou sua boca com suavemente e pouco a pouco foi invadindo seu sexo com seu membro, quando estava dentro dela ele parou e ficou apenas a beijando e acariciando seus seios.

Sentiu os dedos de Edward em sua bunda espalhando o lubrificante em seu buraquinho.

Ele se empinou mais para Edward que sorriu. Emmett tinha uma bunda muito bonita, bem durinha e musculosa, sem nenhum pelo, Bella mesmo o ajudava a depilar com cera. Edward não entedia como ele aguentava, porque aquilo deveria doer para caramba,

Edward guiou seu membro para o buraquinho dele e forçou a entrada, seu membro já entrava facilmente, ficou todo dentro dele, naquele lugar apertado e se movimentou. Emmett também se movimentou entrando e saindo de dentro de Bella.

Depois disso eles eram apenas três corpos que se transformavam em um, seus movimentos eram sincronizados, as vezes lentos, outras rápidos, Emmett rebolava Edward segurava na bunda do grandão gemendo e metendo com força dentro dele estocando e bombeando seu membro. Os três gemiam e se contorciam, se beijavam e se arranhavam, seus corpos se comunicando com seus movimentos.

Edward gemeu alto e rouco jogando sua cabeça para trás e gozou na bunda de Emmett que gozou em Bella que gozou mais uma vez também.

Eles se desconectaram e seus corpos caíram lado a lado no colchão. Suados e ofegantes ficaram lado a lado, na televisão passava os créditos finais do filme que eles tinham esquecido.

Bella sorriu e se aproximou beijando os lábios de Edward depois os de Emmett suavemente.

— Vou preparar um banho para gente — ela disse se levantando, suas pernas bambas, mas ela conseguiu ir até o banheiro.

Os meninos se olharam e sorriram trocando um beijo lento.

Levantaram-se também e foram para o banheiro. A banheira era grande e circular e cabia os três, felizmente. Eles entraram na água e Bella entrou com a ajuda dele sentando entre eles.

— Eu amo tanto vocês — ela disse sorrindo feliz colocando um braço em cada um deles ao redor do pescoço deles.

— Eu também amo vocês — Emmett disse suavemente bitocando os lábios dos dois.

— Eu também por mais estranho que possa parecer — Edward disse, fazendo os dois sorrirem.

— Eu sei, ninguém resiste ao charme do McCarty aqui — Emmett disse sorrindo galanteador e piscando para eles que riram.

— Sim — Edward admitiu — Eu nunca pensei viver algo assim, muito menos com um homem, gostar de... bom vocês sabem...

— De chupar um pau? De ser comido também? — Emmett disse, sempre o mais desbocado, Edward rolou os olhos.

— Sim, mas acho que isso aconteceu porque é você, se fosse outro homem — ele fez cara de nojo — Você me conquistou, grandão, você sabe disso — ele disse sinceramente se inclinando e beijando seus lábios suavemente.

— Hey não esqueçam de mim aqui — Bella disse.

— Nunca amore — Emmett falou se separando de Edward — Eu tenho que admitir que também nunca imaginei viver uma relação assim, quer dizer, sempre fui um gay muito bem resolvido, mas Bellinha sua boceta é tão apertada como a bundinha desse aqui — ele disse, Bella e Edward rolaram os olhos, mas sorriram.

— Eu também nunca imaginei algo assim, ninguém nunca sabe, mas vocês sabem que eu gostava de assistir vídeo pornô homossexual, que até já fiquei com uma mulher uma vez na vida, mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de ver vocês dois, nossa é uma delicia ver dois homens assim, se beijando, um chupando o outro, ai droga fico molhada só em lembrar — ela disse suspirando. Cada um tem seus fetiches.

— Sua safadinha — Emmett disse rindo.

— Eu sei que nós enfrentamos muitas coisas, mas vocês me dão força para isso, por mais estranho que nosso amor possa parecer, ao lado de vocês eu não tenho medo de nada, sei que vão está sempre comigo e para mim isso basta — ela disse.

— Sempre — eles disseram em uníssono e a beijaram com carinho e principalmente amor. Ficaram abraçados durantes algum tempo depois apenas sentindo um o calor do outro, a realidade e vivacidade desse estranho relacionamento, desse estranho amor.

Eles continuaram ali naquela banheira se amando. Por mais estranho e complicado eles sabiam que o que faziam era amor, que o que sentiam era amor. Amor na sua forma mais verdadeira que existe.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora: <strong>

Primeiro, oi amores? Como vocês estão?  
>Oh, sim nem acredito que escrevi isso e que ainda vou daqui a pouco clicar no botão ali embaixo para postar... O que eu não faço por vocês? Dei a opinião gostaram e tá aí... haha<br>Preciso saber o que acharam, foi super estranho escrever o Emmett e o Edward assim, mas acho que ficou bom né? Por favor comenteeem muuuito para ter bônus, isto é se vocês quiserem...  
>preciso saber o que acharam, eu tinha uma nota perfeita para escrever aqui, mas aí aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou chateada e perdi paciência...<br>Espero que me animo com os comentários de vocês...  
>Ficou legal? Gostaram? Querem bônus? Por favor me digam o que acharam...<br>Obrigada as meninas que me incentivaram e a TwiCatyCullen que me incentivou e me ajudou a escrever a one... Obrigada flor...  
>Ansiosa para saber o que acharam...<br>comentem  
>Acho que em um mês eu volto com o capítulo bônus, se vocês tiverem gostado é claro...<br>beijinhos...


	2. Capítulo Bônus

— Não, Bella isso já é de mais — Edward disse arregalando seus olhos verdes para sua namorada que segurava um vestidinho vermelho bem justo de amarrar nas costas e super curto, parecia o de uma prostituta.

— É não Edward, Emmett vai te amar ver nisso daqui — ela disse.

— Droga Bella eu posso gostar de um pau e chupar um, mas não sou um travesti para me vestir assim — ele disse um pouco alto de mais fazendo algumas pessoas olharem para ele com curiosidade e incredulidade.

Ele ficou vermelho e saiu da loja com vergonha.

Bella largou o vestido e o seguiu apressada.

Ele se sentou no banco que tinha fora da loja respirando fundo, puxando seu cabelo com força. Ela se sentou ao lado dele em silêncio, apenas entrelaçando sua mão na dele tentando acalma-lo.

— É só que é difícil para eu admitir isso porra — ele começou a desabafar — Há um ano eu era muito bem resolvido com minha masculinidade, tinha certeza que não gostava de homem e agora estou tendo em um relacionamento com um homem e uma mulher, estou chupando um pau e comendo uma bunda masculina e agora estou tentando realizar a fantasia dele que é me fazer de putinha, porra, eu sou um viado fodido da merda — ele disse.

Ela o abraçou.

— Claro que não Edward — ela disse tentando acalma-lo — Você só está descobrindo que é um homem que sente atração por outro homem também. Eu sei que pode ser difícil isso, mas quantos homens por aí que depois de casados traiam a esposa com outros homens, que saem com travestis que tem uma vida dupla? Sabe, eu fico feliz que você seja assim, tenha se descoberto logo — ela disse sorrindo o fazendo olhar com curiosidade.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou — Não seria melhor se nós tivéssemos nos afastado de Emmett e viver só nós dois como era o certo a fazer? Tudo seria mais fácil.

— Com certeza seria mais fácil, mas uma hora esse seu desejo viria você sabe, não é? E aí eu poderia ser uma mulher trocada por um homem e se isso acontecesse Edward Masen você seria um homem sem pinto porque eu ia cortar fora — ela disse séria, o fazendo sorrir.

— Você fica linda com essa carinha — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

Bella rolou os olhos e pressionou seus lábios nos de Edward rapidamente.

— Vestido? — perguntou.

— Vestido — ele afirmou decidido com um suspiro. O que ele não fazia pelas pessoas que amava?

Ela sorriu, entrelaçando sua mão na dele e voltaram para loja.

...

— Emmett, Emmett pare — Bella disse ofegante tentado se separar do seu namorado que beijava afoitamente seu pescoço e boca a imprensando contra o colchão da cama.

— Ai droga Bella, qual é o problema? Você não quer?

— Quero mais e Edward?

— Nada de mais, você vive transando com ele sem mim — ele disse descendo sua mão e apertando a coxa dela.

Bella gemeu.

— Para um gay você é muito afoito com uma mulher — ela disse divertida ele riu.

— Só com você linda — ele disse.

— Mas pera... Eu hum... Quero chamar alguém para brincar com agente — ela disse conseguindo finalmente se levantar.

— Alguém? Como? Mais e Edward? — ele disse confuso.

Ela sorriu.

— Já volto — falou piscando e em menos de um minuto ela entrou acompanhada de um homem alto que usava uma peruca loira e o vestido vermelho justo e curto.

Foi o máximo que Edward a deixou fazer nele. Colocar a peruca. Ele não aceitou de jeito nenhum ela passar maquiagem e batom nele, ela também não insistiu, sabendo que isso já era algo grande de mais para ele.

— Emm, essa é minha amiga Edwirna — ela disse sorrindo.

— Edwirna sério? — Edward falou com sua voz normal.

— Caralho — Emmett falou gemendo olhando para Edward. Não que ele gostasse de travesti, ele gostava mesmo era de um homem, mas fantasiar com Edward assim seria bem interessante.

— Hum... Oi... — Edward disse com uma voz suave.

— Eu vou ficar ali — Bella disse apenas.

— Não quer participar? — Edward perguntou.

— Não gosto de ver vocês em ação — ela respondeu sorrindo e foi para uma cadeira que já havia deixado ali pra isso.

Emmett sorria.

— Então você faz tudo? — ele perguntou, Edward sabia qual era a intenção dele com isso.

— Sim, tudo que o senhor mandar — ele respondeu olhando em seus olhos azuis.

— Você é uma putinha deliciosa sabia — Emm disse puxando Edward pela bunda, com sua pegada forte, Edward sentiu seu sangue começar a se acumular no seu membro.

— Você que é gostoso — Edward disse acariciando peito dele que estava nu, já que ele só vestia uma calça jeans.

— Quero essa boquinha no meu pau — ele disse.

Edward suspirou e ficou de joelho no chão, abriu o zíper da calça dele e o botão o membro dele saltou para fora duro e ereto quase batendo na cara de Edward que o pegou e o massageou na mão antes de guia-lo para sua boca.

Não era a primeira vez que Edward fazia isso, mas ele também ainda não estava acostumado, ele sempre chupava Emmett com força e do jeito que gostava que fizessem nele, ainda lutava com ele com todo o desejo que sentia ao fazer isso.

Seu membro ficava ainda mais duro em seu vestido.

Ele chupava Emmett com força apreciando realmente aquele ato, ás vezes era suave, outras com força, brincava com sua boca e até se arriscou a brincar com o perínio dele, não se sentia pronto ainda a ir mais além do que isso, pelo menos não com sua língua, já que já havia ido além disso com outras partes de seu corpo.

— Oh, Emm, seu pau é tão gostoso — Edward disse gemendo a verdade que sentia.

— Você que é gostoso, aai que delicia, Ed... — Emmett falou gemendo estocando em sua boca.

Emmett segurava a cabeça de Edward investido com força seu membro para dentro dela, estocando com força e profundo em sua garganta.

— Vou gozar nessa boquinha e você vai beber tudinho — ele disse gemendo e Edward relaxou a garganta para receber o liquido dele.

Era estranho e ele não gostava muito daquilo, mas mesmo assim aceitou Emmett gozar em sua boca e ele bebeu tudinho como uma boa menina.

Emmett sorriu e o puxou beijando a boca dela com força, sua língua grande percorrendo sua boca. Suas mãos apertando a bunda dele com força e roçando sua ereção na dele, ele puxou o vestido para cima deixando-o na cintura de Edward. Sua mão envolveu o membro dele e apertou com força o massageando, Edward gemeu mordiscando o lábio de Emmett e o empurrou fazendo o grandão cair na cama seu corpo quicando.

Edward se jogou em cima dele uma perna de cada lado e beijou a boca dele com desejo.

— Não eu que mando aqui — Emmett disse e os virou na cama ficando por cima de Edward. Ele desceu os lábios dele pelo pescoço dele chupando e mordiscando, enquanto sentia seu membro e o de Edward se roçando e eles faziam um vai e vem gostoso que ambos gemiam. Os membros deles se tocando.

— Tira esse vestido e essa peruca, apesar de gostar de ver você assim, prefiro meu homem de volta — Emmett disse e Edward não esperou um segundo para tirar aquilo.

— Edward... — Emmett gemeu o beijando — Você deixa eu foder sua bunda? Deixa eu te fazer meu? — Emmett perguntou.

— Faça o que quiser comigo, Emm, eu sou seu — ele disse.

— Safado — Emmett disse sorrindo e foi descendo seus lábios pelo corpo de Edward. Ele colocou o membro de Edward de uma vez em sua boca brincando com ele, deu seus dedos para Edward chupar enquanto descia sua língua e brincava com sua boca em suas bolas.

Ele desceu ainda mais brincando com o perinio dele e mais um pouco até encontrar seu ânus. Emmett já havia brincado ali naquela área, mas só com sua língua e seus dedos, ele lambeu e brincou com sua língua nele e tirou sua mão da boca de Edward, penetrando seus dedos úmidos ali, colocando um, outro depois outro.

— Fica de quatro — Emmett disse se esticando e pegando o lubrificante que sempre fica ali ao lado da cama.

Edward ficou de quatro na cama vendo Emmett espalhar o lubrificante em seu membro e em seu buraco, ele tentou relaxar.

— Relaxa Ed, você vai gostar — ele disse e Edward respirou fundo tentando relaxar sentindo a boca de Emmett brincando em seu pescoço, uma mão dele acariciava seu membro e outro segurava em sua bunda, ele sentiu a cabeça do membro de Emmett forçar a entrada e relaxou se empinando mais para ele, como Bella fazia para ele.

Doeu muito, mas menos que Edward pensou que doeria e ele realmente colocou tudo dentro dele. Edward não estava se sentindo estranho como pensou que sentiria com a invasão no seu corpo, a sensação era gostosa e ele tentava não pensar em nada além disso. Depois de um momento Emmett começou a entrar e sair de dentro de Edward, estocando e bombeando seu membro em sua bunda.

Eles ouviram um gemido e se lembravam de Bella ela estava sentada na cadeira nua e massageava seu sexo freneticamente com seus dedos.

Ficaram ainda mais excitados com a cena.

— Senta na cama — Edward disse a Emmett que saiu dentro dele e sentou na cama, Edward se agachou e sentou em cima de Emmett que segurou seu membro e guiou para bunda dele novamente, entrando mais facilmente dessa vez.

— Vem Bells — Emmett disse a chamando — Fode esse membro com essa bocetinha — ele disse.

Ela se levantou na cama e se aproximou dele, ousadamente e guiada pelo desejo beijou o membro de Edward e desceu sua boca beijando as bolas de Emmett, mas Edward a puxou.

— Aqui — ele disse segurando seu membro.

Ela sorriu e sentou no colo dele guiando seu membro para sua entrada.

Segurou no quadril de Bella apertando sua bunda e enquanto era invadindo de uma forma estranhamente gostosa por Emmett, seu membro era cavalgado por Bella.

Emmett estocava com força na sua bunda, ele segurava em sua bunda e ajudava em seus movimentos, enquanto Bella cavalgava em seu membro apertando-o com suas paredes internas, ele chupava os seios dela e brincava com seus mamilos. Eles gemiam, se beijavam e se apertavam.

Os três gozaram juntos gritando e gemendo.

Bella saiu de cima de Edward se jogando no colchão, Emmett os virou de ladinho e saiu com cuidado de dentro dele, beijando seu pescoço.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, estavam os três jogados na cama lado a lado, seus corpos suados e ofegantes.

— Então você gostou? — Emmett perguntou um tempo depois.

Edward pensou antes de responder.

— Foi estranho no começo, mas depois até que foi gostoso — ele admitiu sinceramente — Mas não acho que é uma coisa que vou querer fazer sempre — ele disse sinceramente — Prefiro comer o seu.

Emmett sorriu e pegou em sua mão.

— Claro você é nosso homem, eu e Bella que somos as mulheres na relação — Emmett falou — Na verdade eu sou mais mulher que Bella — ele disse.

Bella rolou os olhos, mas os três riram.

— Idiota — Bella disse brincando e dando um soco em seu braço, Emmett deu a língua e roubou um selinho dela.

— Eu amo vocês — Edward disse amavelmente puxando eles dois para um beijo triplo.

...

_Anos depois..._

O sol batia nas costas de Edward.

Ele acordou com o calor suave, sem abrir os olhos procurou na cama o corpo magro de Bella ou o corpo musculoso de Emmett, mas não achou nenhum dos dois.

Confuso e triste abriu os olhos vendo que estava sozinho no quarto.

Eles estavam em viajem de lua de mel, não que eles tivessem se casado realmente, eles haviam entre eles mesmos, mas não no papel.

Haviam feito dez anos juntos e Edward comprou as alianças surpreendendo os dois com um pedido de compromisso, tornando a união deles tão formal como podia.

Então, como Edward já havia feito essa surpresa, Emmett e Bella resolveram se juntar e economizaram dinheiro acabaram alugando uma casa em uma ilha deserta, só para eles passaram uma semana, numa espécie de lua de mel. É claro que Edward amou. Que homem não gostaria de passar uma semana em uma ilha deserta com seus companheiros? Podendo fazer sexo a onde quisesse, na hora que quisesse e como quisesse?

Bom, Edward com certeza amou.

Já tinham três dias que estavam ali, parecia um verdadeiro sonho para cada um deles.

Edward foi ao banheiro e escovou os dentes, pegou uma boxer azul colocando ela.

Andou pela casa, mas não achou ninguém, decidiu ver se eles estavam na praia.

Encontrou-os facilmente.

Eles estavam deitados em cima de uma canga na areia, o sol brilhava no céu azul e o mar fazia um barulho calmo.

Aproximou-se mais.

Emmett estava deitado de costas, vestia apenas uma sunga branca, tão apertada que marcava todo seu membro volumoso, ele tinha óculos no rosto e fone de ouvidos, assim como Bella, só que ele folheava uma revista de fofoca e moda que havia trago.

Ela estava de barriga para baixo, usava a parte de baixo do biquine, a parte de cima estava ao lado do rosto dela.

— Vocês vão pegar uma insolação se ficarem mais tempo no sol — Edward disse preocupado.

Emmett tirou o fone de ouvido e Bella abriu os olhos.

— Olha quem finalmente acordou — ela disse se virando ficando de barriga para cima, deixando seus seios nus aos olhos deles.

— Descansou franguinho? — Emmett perguntou divertido erguendo seus óculos.

— Franguinho? — Edward disse arqueando a sobrancelha para ele — Nós praticamente não saímos daquele quarto desde que chegamos aqui, fodi vocês de tudo quanto é jeito, mereço um descanso não? — ele disse.

Bella e Emmett riram.

— Sim você merece — Bella disse o puxando, o fazendo deitar entre eles.

— Sim e minha bunda também, caraca tão dolorida, você nunca tinha me comido tão forte daquele jeito eu amei — Emmett falou sorrindo e beijando o rosto dele.

— Você passou a pomada? Não queria machucar você desculpe — ele falou preocupado.

— Bells passou em mim e eu passei nela. Nós acabamos com a bocetinha da nossa garota — ele disse.

— Você está bem? — ele agora olhou para Bella entrelaçando sua mão na dela.

— Sim, daqui a pouco estou pronta para outra, essa pomada faz milagres — Bella disse sorrindo feliz.

Edward beijou a testa dela delicadamente.

— Desculpem-me vou tentar pegar mais leve — ele prometeu.

— Ah, nem invente tigrão nós amamos você todo selvagem liberando seu lado animal e todo mandão, ai fico durinho só em lembrar — Emmett disse suspirando.

Bella riu concordando. Edward realmente estava bem autoritário na hora do sexo, de uns meses para cá, ele mandava e Bella e Emmett faziam amando esse lado mandão dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia e a linda paisagem que tinham.

Até que Bella cansou e se levantou, Emmett e Edward olharam para ela que ainda vestia só a parte de baixo.

Sem dizer nada ela sorriu e se virou, puxando o fio dental de sua bunda e correu para o mar.

Eles se olharam e sorriram, antes de correrem atrás dela.

A água do mar estava morna e uma delicia, o mar estava calmo sem muitas ondas, parecia mais uma lagoa de tão tranquilo que estava.

Eles brincaram dentro da água, jogando água um no outro, se afogando, fazendo gracinhas, Edward sempre brincando com os seios de Bella que estava livres para eles.

— Ai eu cansei, vou tomar um banho minha bunda tá cheia de areia — Bella disse.

Eles riram.

— Porque será hein? — Emmett perguntou brincalhão.

— Porque em grandão? — ela disse irônica — Talvez porque você jogou areia nela?

— Culpado — ele disse rindo.

Bella saiu do mar deixando ainda os homens lá dentro.

Ela foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro tirando a calcinha do biquíni, não demorou muito para os ouvir entrando no banheiro e ocupando com ela o box do chuveiro. Eles tomaram um banho demorado, mas não fizeram nada de mais além de tirar a água salgada do corpo, a areia e roubar um ou dois beijinhos.

— Eu vou preparar algo para gente comer, o que querem? — Bella disse saindo do chuveiro deixando aqueles dois homens nus e molhados ali, quase que voltou de novo.

— Hum... O que você fizer eu como — Emmett respondeu tirando o creme que havia passado em seu cabelo para não ficar relaxado.

— Quer ajuda? — Edward perguntou.

— Não podem ficar mais aí — ela respondeu sorrindo e soprando um beijo para cada saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

— O mulher gostosa — Edward disse balançando a cabeça Emmett riu.

— E eu não sou gostoso? — perguntou piscando seus olhos azuis.

— Oh, você também é grandão, mas você sabe que é diferente — Edward disse colocando sua mão na nuca dele.

Emmett fez um biquinho.

— Eu sei — ele respondeu, olhando em seus olhos verdes.

Eles sorriram e se aproximaram lentamente um do outro. Seus lábios se colaram e eles o entreabriram, suas línguas se entrelaçando.

As mãos de Edward rodearam Emmett pela cintura o apertando contra seu corpo, desceu pelas costas musculosas dele e apertou sua bunda, seus membros se roçando.

Separaram-se ofegantes.

— Se continuarmos não vou conseguir parar tão cedo — Edward disse mordiscando o lábio dele.

— Muito menos eu — Emmett falou dando um selinho.

— Vamos sair — Edward disse desligando o chuveiro, mas antes o imprensou de novo na parede e o beijou até ficarem sem fôlego.

...

Acabou eles ajudando Bella a fazer um almoço para eles, comeram entre brincadeiras como sempre.

Depois de arrumarem tudo foram para a piscina que tinha ali, mas não entraram e ficaram apenas deitados na sombra curtindo a paz que sentiam.

A piscina era em formato circular, o chão ao redor de madeira, havia uma mesa quadrada com aquelas guarda sol grande bege e poltronas com encostos de madeira e estofadas grande. Bella sentou em uma cadeira cruzando as pernas, ela estava só com um vestido de alcinhas vermelho bem simples.

Emmett se sentou a sua frente esticando suas pernas musculosas na mesinha que tinha no centro ali, jogou a cabeça para trás sorrindo e olhando o céu.

Edward sorriu sentindo seu coração se apertar ao olhar os dois. Seu homem e sua mulher. Só dele e de mais ninguém.

— Então o que vamos fazer? — ele disse olhando para os dois, grato por aquela área em que estavam esteja na sombra.

— Hum... Não sei o que vocês querem fazer? — Bella perguntou inocentemente ela pegou um pé e apoiou na cadeira abrindo um pouco mais suas pernas fazendo o vestido subir um pouco.

Edward e Emmett se entreolharam.

Edward sorriu.

— Vocês ainda estão doloridos? — perguntou.

— O que você tem em mente? — Emm disse lambendo seus lábios carnudos e piscando.

Edward não o respondeu apenas sorriu e entrou pela cozinha de novo voltando um tempo depois segurando um tubo.

— Eu ainda não comi meu bolo de casamento — ele falou malicioso e tanto Emmett como Bella gemeram.

— Grandão Bella já provou chocolate na gente acho que agora é a nossa vez de comê-la com chantilly o que acha? — Edward disse olhando para Emmett.

— Humm... Boceta da amore com chantilly não vejo como pode ser melhor — ele disse ficando de pé.

— O que? Porra — Bella praguejou quando eles se aproximaram dela.

Emmett se inclinou e beijou a boca dela com desejo, entrelaçando sua língua na dela, sua mão grande envolvendo seu seio por cima do vestido.

Edward sorriu vendo os dois se beijando e se agachou no chão, ele ficou entre as pernas de Bella e subiu seu vestido encontrando seu sexo um pouco aberto e totalmente nu.

Sua entrada rosada, seus grandes lábios carnudos, mas não exagerados, sua virilha sem nenhum pelo, sorriu vendo os dois "E" entrelaçados que havia tatutado no osso do seu quadril com um pequeno coração vermelho embaixo, bem simples, delicado, mas com um significado grande.

— Ela está sem calcinha, Emm — ele disse subindo suas mãos pela coxa dela apertando sua coxa macia, se inclinou e beijou a tatuagem lambendo sua pele até o começo de sua entrada.

Bella gemeu mordiscando os lábios de Emm. Ele desceu beijando o pescoço dela abaixando as alças do vestido e beijando sua pele nua, ele puxou deixando o tecido amotoado em seu estomago e revelou seus seios nus. Ela estava com uma marquinha de biquíni bem sensual, sua pele levemente bronzeada e seus mamilos salientes rosados.

Ele mordeu seus lábios antes de se inclinar e tomar um em sua boca brincando com ele lentamente a provocando.

Ouviu um esguincho e abriu os olhos notando que Edward estava do outro lado dela e que havia colocado chantilly em seu mamilo o levando a boca, Emmett pegou o tubo nele e fez o mesmo no seio dela. Eles chuparam o mamilo dela demoradamente chupando e mordiscando um e o outro.

Edward pegou a mão de Emmett que estava na barriga dela e eles desceram até encontrar seu sexo, cada um penetrou um dedo no sexo dela, sentindo o quão úmida ela estava.

Eles gemeram se olhando e olhando para ela que gemia, subiram sua boca pelo pescoço dela e se encontraram na boca dela, os três trocaram um beijo cheio de luxuria e desejo.

Eles depois voltaram a descer seus lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando e chupando cada parte, tiraram o vestido e Emmett esguichou uma trilha reta de chantilly em seu estomago cada um começou em uma ponta lambendo e se encontraram na metade trocando um beijo rápido.

Finalmente os dois ficaram entre as pernas dela, seus rostos na altura de seu sexo.

Eles sorriram maliciosos e Bella praguejou quando sentiu o esguicho forte do chantili cobrir todo seu sexo.

Sua virilha, sua entrada, e até um pouco da sua coxa.

Cada um se ocupou um lado, eles lamberam e chuparam sua pele, até finalmente chegar em seu sexo as línguas deles se tocavam enquanto eles lambia o resto do chantilly. A mão de Bella foi para a cabeça deles e ela gemia enquanto eles a chupavam. Revezando a boca de Edward era estava em seu clitóris, ora sua língua movimentava-se dentro do sexo dela assim como a de Emmett. Eles a chupavam com força e rápido, às vezes diminuindo o ritmo apenas para provoca-la.

Ela gemia e se contorcia rebolando na boca deles e gritando seus nomes enquanto gozava na boca deles, Edward e Emmett chuparam tudo quase a fazendo gozar de novo e terminaram trocando um beijo profundo.

Separaram-se ofegantes trocando um selinho. Eles sorriram e viraram a cabeça em sincronia para Bella que estava esparramada na cadeira, seus olhos fechados e seu peito subia e descia rápido, ela ainda estava de pernas abertas.

Abriu os olhos encontrando os olhos verdes e azuis dos seus homens.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso brilhante e grande, afinal havia acabado de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso e fechou os olhos de novo.

Edward olhou para Emmett fez um gesto para ele e indiciou a piscina e Bella com a cabeça. Emmett abriu um sorriso malvado e assentiu. Ele ficou em pé rapidamente assim como Edward agarrou os pés de Bella e Emmett os braços a erguendo da cadeira.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — ela perguntou tentando se soltar.

Ele riram e andaram até a piscina com cuidado, Bella gritou, mas foi tarde de mais, eles a balançaram e soltaram no ar, ela gritou e caiu na piscina esguichando água para tudo quanto é lado.

Eles riram e bateram as mãos juntos, Edward sorriu e puxou sua bermuda para baixo caindo na piscina também. A água estava morna e bem agradável, Bella emergiu notando Edward.

— Seus idiotas — ela disse jogando água nele e batendo em seu peito.

Ele riu e agarrou seus pulsos a puxando para um beijo.

— Gostosa — ele disse mordendo seu lábio.

Ela suspirou.

— Meus lindinhos — ouviram Emmett dizer, olharam para ele que estava sentado na borda da piscina, os pés para dentro da água balançando suavemente.

Edward e Bella se aproximaram dele, ele abraçou ela por trás a fazendo notar que ele estava nu em sua bunda. Ele beijou seu pescoço.

— Você não vai entrar, Emm? — ela perguntou com um biquinho.

— Oh, não, acabei de lavar meu cabelo e esse cloro vai ressecar ele todinho — Emmett falou passando a mãos nos fios na sua cabeça.

Edward rolou os olhos para ele.

— Oh, sim, mas depois é só fazer aquela hidratação divina que só você sabe e ele vai ficar todo lindo e sedoso de novo — Bella falou.

Ele suspirou.

— Vem logo, Grandão — Edward disse olhando para ele — Ou eu vou ter que te pegar? — perguntou.

Emmett sorriu malicioso.

— Gostei dessa opção — falou batendo os cílios longos que ele tinha.

— Vem, Emm, não tem graça só nós dois aqui — Bella disse com os olhinhos pidões — Por favor — ela falou sabendo que aquilo sempre funcionava com eles.

— Argh! Sua manipuladorazinha — Emmett disse ficando de pé, Bella e Edward gritaram batendo palmas e Emmett puxou sua bermuda para baixo, ficando pelado também e pulou na piscina.

Ele se aproximou e abraçou Bella pela frente, eles se beijaram, Edward sorriu e beijou o pescoço dela, acariciando a nuca deles.

— Eu amo tanto vocês — Bella disse separando-se de Emmett e beijando Edward.

— Nós também te amamos baby — Edward disse.

— Oh, sim você fez até um gay comer sua buceta, como não amar? — Emmett disse brincalhão.

Ela corou rolando os olhos.

— E você fez um homem gostar de outro homem — Edward disse.

Emmett sorriu.

— Não tenho culpa, você todo irresistível, precisava de vocês dois para mim — ele disse.

— Nosso amor é perfeito assim — Edward disse suavemente e eles assentiram, se aproximaram lentamente trocaram um selinho triplo antes de se beijaram com desejo, as línguas dos três se acariciando em um beijo suave e cheio de amor, lento e profundo.

Ficaram assim se beijando por intermináveis segundos, se acariciando e sussurrando declarações de amor.

— Eu quero vocês... dentro de mim — Bella sussurrou, ela tinha um braço no ombro de cada um.

— Vamos para parte rasa — Edward disse os puxando para lá, a água ficou até a cintura deles.

Ele puxou Bella que envolveu suas pernas ao redor dele, seus sexos se tocando, gemeram, Emmett desceu seus lábios brincando com o mamilo eriçado dela, enquanto esfregava seu membro em sua bunda.

Edward guiou seu membro para dentro do sexo dela, que deslizou com facilidade, ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e Emmett beijou sua boca.

— Empina essa bundinha amore — ele pediu.

Bella gemeu e se empinou para ele, sentiu dois dedos dele em seu buraquinho o alargando para recebê-lo.

Edward parou seus movimentos a beijando enquanto Emmett forçava seu membro a entrar dentro dela.

— Oh, isso á tão bom... — Bella gemeu, mordendo seus lábios. Amava aquilo.

Quando os dois ficavam assim dentro dela, a enchendo completamente.

Eles se movimentaram, Edward e Emmett entrando e saindo dela que rebolava e gemia, a água forma ondas ao redor deles conforme seus movimentos, eles gemiam e se beijavam.

Edward puxou o rosto de Emmett e eles se beijaram enquanto se movimentavam dentro dela.

Emmett saiu de dentro dela e foi se sentar na borda da piscina acariciando seu membro, Edward saiu de dentro de Bella colocando ela no chão da piscina, Bella andou até Emmett com suas pernas bambas, ela se sentou de frente para ele segurando seu membro e o guiando para sua entrada.

Emmett deitou no chão, para Bella também deitar por cima dele, Edward se aproximou vendo o buraquinho dela abertinho para ele.

Ele gemeu e meteu seu membro nele.

— Rebola baby — ele disse.

E Bella rebolou para ele, ao mesmo tempo que cavalgava no membro de Emmett, ora os movimentos era rápidos, ora devagar, eles estocavam fundo dentro dela e gemiam com força a chamando de gostosa e safada.

Bella logo sentiu seu corpo começar a se contorcer, se possível, eles ainda se moveram mais fortes, fazendo as bolas de Edward roçaram na de Emmett.

— Goza para gente, amore — Emm disse beliscando seus mamilos.

Bella soltou um longo grito seus olhos se fechando com força enquanto tudo se apertava e ela gozou no membro dele.

Eles não paravam de se movimentar, dando mais algumas estacadas, até que Emmett finalmente gozou e foi seguido por Edward que gozou na bunda dela estocando com força, eles levando ela a um novo orgasmo.

— Porra, porra — Bella disse sentindo seu corpo todo mole, estava respirando com dificuldade seu coração acelerado.

Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado, vendo seu liquido escorrer do buraquinho dela.

E sentou ao lado de Emmett.

Eles ficaram assim, por intermináveis minutos.

Depois que se recuperaram, eles voltaram para a piscina, banhando e brincando nela. Jogando um água no outro, fazendo competição de nado, de pulo.

Se beijavam e se acariciavam, eles riam alto e se divertiam, não tinha como aquele momento ser mais perfeito para eles.

O amor deles podia ser estranho e incomum, mas era amor, forte e duradouro, onde tinha companheirismo e compreensão. Ainda enfrentariam muitas coisas na vida, preconceito, hipocrisia da sociedade e desentendimento entre eles mesmos, mas sempre saberiam perdoar e apoiar um ao outro.

Fim?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Finalmente postando o bônus aqui, espero que tenham gostado

beijos...


End file.
